Regina Mills
Summary Queen Regina, more commonly known as The Evil Queen, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, as well as the main fairytale antagonist. Filled with a deep hatred for Snow White ever since a tragic incident years ago, Regina makes it her life's mission to destroy the happy endings of the former and everyone else in the fairytale world. Her hatred for people led her to create the dark curse which sent all fairytale characters to a small town named Storybrooke. There she lives as Mayor Regina Mills, the stern adoptive mother of Henry Mills who sets out to stop his birth mother and Snow White's daughter, Emma Swan, from breaking her curse. Once the curse is broken, Regina finds herself in a vulnerable state and goes on a path of redemption to win back Henry's love. With this, she is eventually able to make the full transition from villain to hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '''physically. '''7-C with Magic Name: '''Regina Mills '''Origin: ''Once Upon a Time (OUAT) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, physically in her thirties '''Classification: '''Queen, Witch '''Powers and Abilities:' Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Soul Possession, Transmutation, Catoptromancy, Plant Manipulation, Mirror Magic (Can spy on anyone and communicate through mirrors), Enchanting Objects, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Potioncraft, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Healing, Curse Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Magical Barriers, Regeneration (Mid-Low, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Broadway Force, Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), Sealing with mirror Attack Potency: Human level physically. Town level with Magic (Should be comparable to Jafar, who could "wipe Agrabah off this earth", and created Storybrooke using the Dark Curse), can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction and others abilities Speed: Subsonic (Caught an arrow) Lifting Strength: Class 25 'with Telekinesis 'Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can survive her sister's telekinetic blasts) Stamina: Average Range: Several dozen meters with Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Immobilization, Energy Projection, Sleep Inducement; Planetary with Mirror, Dark Curse and Teleportation Standard Equipment: Mirror, Sword, Coras Spell Book, Dark Curse, Several Potions, Sleeping Curse Intelligence: '''High, great knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic '''Weaknesses: Emotionally dependent on her adopted son Henry, The Laws of magic (can't bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past), Price of Magic (Inevitable expense for using or casting magic, comes in many forms), Squid ink (Magical product obtained from magic squids, can be used for freezing a victim in their place) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Curse Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7